Bouken! Pretty Cure Mirage
Bouken! Pretty Cure Mirage (冒険！プリキュアミラージュ Bōken! Purikyua Mirāju, lit. Adventure! Pretty Cure Mirage) is a new fan series by Cure Believe. It is the retelling of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. While still keeping the mirage theme, space and nature themes are added as well. Plot The Starshine Kingdom might be far away, but it certainly is beautiful. Unfortunately, it is the target of Blackness, an evil organization led by Taika. In an attempt to save the kingdom, princess Naito Hime transforms and fights, but to no success. With dismay, she travels to Earth with the mascots in search of Pretty Cure to help her defeat Blackness. Meanwhile on Earth, best friends Himura Suzu and Aoyama Minako appear to be going along well, until Suzu reveals she is actually a villain who is part of Blackness. In shock, Minako loses her friendship and runs off. Suddenly, one of the mascots comes to Suzu and tells her she is a Pretty Cure. The mascot uses her magic to free Suzu of evil, making her come to her senses. She transforms just in time, because a member of Blackness summons a Kurokokoro! Suzu, later joined by Minako, Sunny, and Hime, will fight to save the worlds! Characters Pretty Cure Himura Suzu (緋村すず Himura Suzu) In truth, Suzu was created to serve evil, but she came to her senses quite easily. Outgoing and sporty, she plays on a variety of sports teams while risking injuries. She hopes to show the world they can be either gender to play sports, although she is made fun of when playing certain sports, like football. She transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサムミラージュ Kyua Burossamu Mirāju) and has the power of flowers. Her standard colors are pink and scarlet. Aoyama Minako (青山みなこ Aoyama Minako) Minako, being the cheerful and selfish girl she is, cannot get bored of shopping because she loves it too much. She doesn't like looking fancy or fashionable, though. She makes friends very easily and is happy about Suzu's change to the good side. She has a habit of twirling the curls in her hair and doesn't know why. She transforms into Cure Marine Mirage (キュアマリンミラージュ Kyua Marin Mirāju) and has the power of water. Her standard colors are blue, navy, and white. Sunny Bellamy (サニー・ベラミー Sanī Beramī) Sunny is a transfer student from America, but not good at making friends until meeting Suzu and Minako. Her shy personality keeps her away from the others, but people are attracted by her cute appearance, making her nervous. She's also very smart but would rather do an activity like drawing or reading. She transforms into Cure Sunshine Mirage (キュアサンシャインミラージュ Kyua Sanshain Mirāju) and has the power of the sun. Her standard colors are yellow and orange. Naito Hime (内藤ひめ Naito Hime) Hime is actually the princess of the Starshine Kingdom. While as a princess she has a sweet personality, as a human she has a cold personality for a long time. The only reason she acts like that is because she does not think the other Cures will be found. She transforms into Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライトミラージュ Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju), but is always called Princess Mirage (ミラージュ姫 Mirāju-hime), and has the power of the moon. Her standard colors are silver and purple. Mikami Aya (三上アヤ Mikami Aya) Aya is one of Hime's friends from the Starshine Kingdom. She is a popular artist but does not excel in academics. She is always caught with colors and sometimes gets in trouble due to writing in color instead of black. With a wish for people to find their true talent, it is revealed she is much more peaceful. She transforms into Starshine Lovely (スターシャインラブリー Sutāshain Raburī) and has the power of colors. Her standard colors are green and golden. Mascots Flora (フローラ Furōra) Droplet (ドロップレット Doroppuretto) Ray (レイ Rei) Luna (ルナー Runā) Blackness Taika (タイカ Taika) The leader of Blackness, she loves seeing someone becoming dark so she can make them her slave and is strict whenever one of her subordinates lose a battle. Shadow Hime (シャドー・ひめ Shadō Hime) Taika's second in command, Shadow Hime is the dark counterpart of Hime. She will not fight anyone but the princess herself and would rather go one on one. Oscuro (オスクロ Osukuro) The first subordinate of Blackness. She has the power of lightning. Sombre (ソームブレ Sōmubure) The second subordinate of Blackness. He has the power of illusions. Buio (ブイーオ Buīo) The third subordinate of Blackness. He has the power of fire. Kurokokoro (クロココロ Kurokokoro) The monsters of the day, summoned by the members of Blackness. Its power is determined by who summoned it. Items Pretty Cross (プリテクロス Puriti Kurosu) The transformation item of the Cures, activated with Pretty Cure! Zun Zun Transformation!, and for Aya, Beautiful, Colorful Switch! Trivia Category:Retellings Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Bouken! Pretty Cure Mirage Category:Mirage Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Space Themed Series